Brothers Best Friend
by IloveURIAH
Summary: Tris is sisters with Uriah and Zeke. like normal big bros Zeke doesn't like Tris dating. But then Four the new kid sweeps her off her feet. Will Zeke be okay with Tris dating his new best friend? Read and find out. BTW they are in regular everyday high school so this is AU. I promise you the story is better than this summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: I just started this tell me if I should continue or delete it. I haven't written an AU divergent fanfic before so wish me luck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think Veronica Roth would be writing a fanfic right now for her own book **

"Tris hurry up or we are going to be late for the first day of school!" Zeke shouts. Ugh another school year. This summer was so much fun I didn't want it to end. I roll out of bed and stumble into the shower. I make it extra cold to wake me up. When I'm done I put in my clothes. I have to look good for my first day; I can't look like a slob. I put on a short collar boat neck style crop top with black short shorts. I put on a small amount of make up only some eyeliner and mascara to make my eyes pop. I put on my shoes and head down stairs. Zeke eyes me like I'm crazy or something.

"What do you think you're wearing?" Zeke Zeke can be annoying sometimes. I know he's trying to look out for me but still it's a pain having your brother complaining about everything you wear.

"Clothes, what else would I be wearing." I say. Zeke rolls his eyes.

"Those are barely even clothes. You can't wear that guys will stare at you and I-." Zeke keeps explaining how boy are dangerous and how they could stare at me in the wrong places and stuff like that.

"For god's sake Zeke let the girl wear what she wants and lets go or we're going to be late for school." Uriah says. He and I are ten months apart. This is how it is every single morning complaining and arguing my life is so boring.

* * *

When we arrive at school I see that someone came to school in red Ford mustang. I wish I had a car like that. When I enter the school I pick up my schedule and head to my locker. When I get there I put my purse in there.

"OMG TRIS! HOW WAS YOUR SUMMER? Wait I know how it was we were hanging out all the time. OMG THAT'S SUCH A CUTE OUTFIT! "Christina shrieks. God she is loud everyone stops and stares at us.

"OMG hey Chris you don't have to make me go deaf. And thanks your fashion sense has really grown on me." I say to her. She gives me a gigantic smile. By this time everyone is going back to what they were doing.

"Awe thanks I must be a great teacher when it comes to fashion. Anyway, what classes do we have together? "Christina says. She takes my schedule and looks over it.

First period-English

Second period-AP math

Third period-AP history

Fourth period-English

Lunch

Fifth period- P.E.

Sixth period- break

Seventh period- art

Eighth period- homeroom

"Awesome we have first, fourth fifth and the same break period together. Come on lets head to class." Christina says.

"Okay anyways how are you and Will doing?" I ask. Christina turns bright red I wonder why.

"Good." She says trying to sound casual. I laugh a little.

"Dude you're the shade of a tomato I know you guys are doing more than just 'good' tell what'd you guys do." I tell her. She mumbles something. "Sorry I didn't hear you what'd you say?"

"We may have 'did it' this summer multiple times." She whispers I could just barely hear her.

"Awe little Christina is growing up." I say mockingly.

"Oh shut Mrs. Virgin." Christina says

"Shut up!" I yell her. We both laugh. We keep walking and talking until I crash into someone. We both fall down.

"I am so sorry." I apologize.

"No that was my fault sorry." He says. His voice is so deep. He stretches out his hand to help me up I take his hand; they're so warm. We both look at each other. He has deep icy blue eyes. I could stare at them for hours. We've been staring at each other for a while now. He smirks a little and looks down. I blush a little

"I'm Four." He introduces himself. He so muscular.

"I'm Tris." I say. The bell rings telling us to get to class.

"Guess I'll see you around Tris." Four says.

"Kay see you Four." He walks past me still smirking. He was so hot. I look at Christina. She's smirking at me while wiggling her eyebrows.

"What?" I ask

"I have a theory." She says. We start walking again.

"And what's your theory?" I ask.

"The way you two looked at each other." She looks at me and smiles. "You're not going to be a virgin for very long."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: okay what I want say is I posted this story yesterday and then I check back in two hours and I have like nine reviews. Wow you guys are awesome. I love you all thanks for the support.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I'm not Veronica Roth**

The first four classes go by in a blur. All I can think about is Four. I barely know the guys and I'm already falling in love with him. Plus if Zeke knows I like him he'll make sure Four stays away from me. I'm walking with Christina to the lunch room when Uriah stops us.

"What do you want Uri I'm starving?" I tell him.

"Oh don't use that tone with me. I just had something I wanted you to do for me." He says.

"I'm not doing anything for you." I say to him.

"Well you have to, or else." Uriah threatens. He gives me a mischievous smile and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Or else what?" I ask. I'm kind of nervous, Uriah knows a lot of my secrets he can use them against me.

"Or else I'll tell Zeke you have a crush on that Four guy." He says.

"Don't worry Tris he won't tell. I can tell. I can see it in his eyes." Christina says. She was taught to know when people are lying. It's kind of makes it hard to make up a good lie.

"Whatever I don't even like that guy." I lie.

"Oh yeah? Well explain this." Uriah takes out a piece so paper. It has Four's name on it with a heart around it. My hands start to get sweaty. I drew that in second period. I snatch the paper from his hand.

"Y-you have no proof that's mine." I stutter nervously.

"Oh well it's your hand writing. Admit it you have a crush on this guy. So you either help me or Zeke is going to see this." Uriah says. God he's annoying, well I have no choice.

"Ugh fine what you need help with." I say.

"Okay well umm you that girl Marlene uhh can you errr umm convince her t-to go out with me?" Uriah asks.

"Awe how cute Uri has a crush." I tease. I pinch his cheek like he's a baby. He swats my hand away.

"Ugh just do it okay." Uriah says. He is bright red.

"Fine I'll do it don't be so bossy." I tell. After that we start heading to lunch once we reach the lunch room we grab some food and sit down. Later on Will, Lynn Shauna and Marlene joins us. I nudge Uriah a little when Marlene sits down. We start talking about random stuff.

"Sup guys this is Four he's in all my classes and sits next to me in third period. Four this is my bro Uriah and my sis Tris that's her best friend Christina. That's Christina's boyfriend Will. That's my girlfriend Shauna and that's her sister Lynn and next to her that Marlene." Zeke introduces him. Christina nudges me a little, while Uriah wiggles his eyebrows. I give them a death glare. I glance Four and I notice he's staring at me. I look down and blush a little.

"Why are you blushing Tris?" Zeke asks looking at me like I'm crazy. I bite the inside of my lip.

"No reason." I tell him trying to sound casually. He looks at me and lifts an eyebrow.

"Whatever anyways you guys are invited to our party on Friday. We are celebrating the new school year. Be there it is at 8:00pm."Zeke says. Everyone nods. A long awkward silence goes by.

"Hey you guys see that that Ford mustang outside that person be rich." I say.

"Yeah those cars are like $22,000." Uriah says.

"Actually that car is mine." Tobias says matter-of- factly. We all look and stare at him.

"Can I carpool with you?" Zeke asks still gaping. Four laughs a little. He has such a beautiful laugh.

"Me too?" Uriah asks.

"Me three?" I ask. Four laughs a little more.

"Yeah sure but no one else. "he says. Everyone groans in disappointment. The rest of lunch rolls by and we keep talking. When we it's over we all go our separate ways. I can't tell but I think my crush on Four has grown. He's so sweet and nice and hot, but I doubt he likes my back. Even if he did Zeke wouldn't let me date him.

* * *

It turns out that Four has the same electives with me and the same break period. Me, Zeke and Uriah are heading to the parking lot to carpool with Four. When we get there we see that he's already there waiting for us,

"What took you guys so long?" Four asks. We all glance at each other. Uriah and I burst out laughing while Zeke face is turning red with anger.

"I don't want to talk about it." Zeke grumbles. Uriah and I laugh even hard. Four keeps standing there with a confused look on his face. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Whatever let's just go." Zeke grumbles. We all get in the car. Zeke gets in the front seat with Four.

"Okay what your address?" Four asks.

"46 Divergent dr." Zeke tells him. He still is kind of pissed. Four laughs.

"What?" I ask.

"Your house is two houses away from mine." He says. I laugh a little.

"That's cool what a coincidence." I say. Uriah taps my shoulder. I look at him. Four starts driving.

"Are you happy because you wouldn't have to go too far just to sleep with him?" Uriah whispers. Ew why would I think that.

"Uriah do me a favor and shut up." I tell him through clenched teeth. Uriah smiles at me.

"Hey you know it's true." Uriah chants. I elbow him in the arm. He winces and punches me in the arm. I punch him back.

"If you two are going to have a fist fight in my car try not to get blood all over the place." Four says.

"But she started it!" Uriah whines.

"No he did!" I whine.

"You two sound like five year olds." Zeke says.

"Says the boy who has Curious George boxers." I say. Four burst out laughing.

"TRIS! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL!" Zeke yells.

"I made no promises." I tell him. Zeke glares at me all through the ride home. When we are getting out of the car, Four stops me.

"Hey Tris you dropped this in the hallway after fifth period." He hands a paper to me. I look at it. It's the paper I snatched from Uriah. I feel heat rising to my cheeks. I look up at Four and I see him staring at me smiling.

"Uhhh." I say awkwardly. Four laughs a little.

"See you tomorrow Tris." Four says. "Oh and turn that paper over." Four gets in his car and drives off. I'm just standing there in the middle of the driveway. Oh god he knows I like him. Now things are going to be awkward.

"Tris! Hurry up and get inside!" Uriah yells from the doorway. I walk back into the house and bolt upstairs to my room. I shut the door behind me. I turn over the paper and I see that Four wrote his number on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: veeerry sorry for updating so late I just didn't have any ideas but now I do. oooh and try to find the TFIOS reference in here**

**Disclaimer: . . diver-gent ****p.s I also don't own that TFIOS quote**

TIME SKIP TO FRIDAY LUNCH

We're all talking in the lunchroom when Zeke and Four come over.

"Don't forget guy's party tonight at eight." Zeke reminds up. We all nod. This is like the millionth time he reminded us.

"So your parents don't even care that you let random people in your house?" Four asks. I tense up at the word parents. I barely even have any. My dad is dead and my mom is on a business trip for a year. When my dad died it hurt me a lot because I was a daddy's girl. I really miss him. Zeke must notice how tense I am because he whispers something to Four and he nods. For looks at me with concern. Does he actually care about me? If he does then why? When lunch is over we all go our separate ways. I'm walking over to gym when Four runs up to me.

"Hey Tris sorry about what happened in the lunch room. I didn't mean for you to feel bad. I am so sorry." He apologizes.

"Four it's okay it wasn't your fault. It… it just brought up some memories." I tell him. he nods and we both walk to P.E together.

* * *

After school Zeke, Uriah and I decide to walk home instead of the bus. wjen we get home I head upstairs to my roon, while Zeke and Uriah get ready for the party. I decide to text Four.

T- hey

He replies right away.

F-hey and sorry again

T- Four seriously it wasn't your fault

F-whatever u say

T- LOL thx for caring about me so much

F-why wouldn't I care

T- IDK it just…

F- just what

T- it's just I didn't expect u to

F- well I do so never think that. Okat

T- okay

F- got it

T- OKAY!

F- Oh my god quit flirting with me

T- I am not

F- Tris 'okay' is a very flirtatious word.

T- okay whatever you say

F- you did it again

T- I know ;-D

F- flirtatious aren't you

T- yep. Okay

F LOL GTG

T- okay seeya ;-D

F-bye

"Who ya talking to?" Uriah asks. I scream and hide my phone under my pillow.

"No one just Christina." I say nervously.

"Oh really let me see." He says his hand stretched out.

"Uhh no. I don't think you want to." I tell.

"Oh really why?" Uriah asks. I feel like I'm under interrogation.

"Because we were talking about tampons and which brand is better.'" I say. He looks disgusted.

"You're right I don't. You girls are disgusting." He walks out of the door shivering. When he's gone I let out a sigh of relief. I look at the time its 6:30 I should get ready for the party.

* * *

When I'm done getting ready I look in the mirror. I look pretty good. I'm wearing a black tube tonand a leather jacket and short shorts. I'm not wearing a lot of make-up. Only eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. also I put in neon pink streaks in my hair. I head down stairs, I see Uriah and Zeke sipping a beer even though they're under aged. I look down at my watch its 7:58

"Where is everyone?'' I ask.

"They should be here any minute now.'' Zeke says looking at his watch. As if right on que the doorbell rings. Uriah runs up to the door and answers it. Everyone swarms in. Zeke turns on the music all the way up. Everyone starts dancing. It's time to get my party on.


End file.
